Hokage Sama
by Heero Strife
Summary: ¿Podra Shizune hacer que Kakashi termine su trabajo? - OneShot


Quisiera compartir una historia que escribí para un foro hace casi un año, realmente tuvo muy buena aceptación y por lo tanto decidí compartirla con un mayor público aquí en el . Espero les guste y siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios, es la mejor recompensa para un escritor.

Acerca de la pareja ¿Qué puedo decirles? Se me ocurrió simplemente porque siempre he pensado que Kakashi merece a alguien en su vida y a mi manera de pensarlo, Shizune es la que mejor lo completaría debido a su forma de ser, realmente creo que estos dos serian una pareja muy cómica y agradable.

Saludos.

Naruto no pertenece.

HOKAGE SAMA

Era una hermosa tarde en Konoha, la calles estaban llenas de personas, se podía ver algunos civiles caminar de un lado a otro ocupados con sus quehaceres, los niños corrían emocionados jugando a ser ninjas, dos años han pasados después de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y la vida en la aldea escondida entre las hojas jamás había sido tan pacifica, después de ser una aldea militar dedicada exclusivamente a la producción de los mortales guerreros conocidos como ninjas paso a ser una aldea completamente comercial apuntando en un futuro convertirse en una de las ciudades más importantes de la Tierra del Fuego, todo esto gracias al esfuerzo de sus pobladores con su inquebrantable voluntad del fuego, los cuales eran guiados y protegidos por el recién nombrado Rokudaime Hokage.

Una hermosa joven mujer caminaba felizmente por los pasillos de la mansión del hokage cargando un gran bulto de documentos, tenía cabello corto del mismo color que sus ojos negros, vestía un hermoso kimono con un color negro azulado. La mujer se dirigía hacia la oficina del Hokage, con un poco de dificultad logro girar la perilla y con u cadera termino de abrir la puerta para poder entrar a la oficina.

- Hokage Sama- Saludo amablemente cuando de repente tiro todos los documentos al suelo por el shock al ver la oficina – No puede ser! – Grito la mujer, el respetado Hokage no se encontraba en su escritorio – Otra vez – se dijo a ella misma en un tono de fastidio.

La mujer salió completamente molesta de la oficina, ella era una de la kunoichi medicas mas respetadas de las aldea, su verdadero lugar era el hospital de Konoha, atendiendo enfermos y heridos, no estar de niñera de un Hokage al cual no le gustaba hacer su trabajo de escritorio, no era posible que ella estuviera perdiendo su tiempo buscando al Hokage todos los santos días.

- Buenas tardes Shizune – le saludo un ninja que iba pasando tranquilamente.

- No tienen nada buenas – contesto la mujer visiblemente molesta. 

No muy lejos de los campos de entrenamiento, Kakashi Hatake, mejor conocido como Rokudaime Hokage, se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo uno de sus libros preferidos.

Realmente el puesto de Hokage no era lo suyo, el esperaba con ansias que llegase el momento que pudiera pasarle su puesto al famoso héroe de la guerra y alumno suyo, Naruto Uzumaki, los ancianos de las aldea querían esperar un poco mas antes de nombrar a este Hokage debido a su juventud y principalmente por su personalidad, el fue uno de los primeros en decir que esto era una estupidez y que el chico estaba más que listo para recibir el puesto, pero aun así lo ancianos no cambiaron su forma de pensar y ni modo, el tenia que aceptar el cargo por un tiempo, ya que la flamante Godaime Hokage luego de sus esfuerzos en la guerra se sentía demasiado cansada para seguir cumpliendo con sus deberes como Hokage e insistía que la siguiente generación tenia que tomar la riendas de Konoha en esta nueva época de paz, lo cual se traducía en que sus pacíficos días leyendo sin ninguna preocupación en la terraza de su apartamento tendrían que esperar como mínimo unos cinco años mas de los cuales dos ya habían pasado.

- Hokage Sama – escucho una voz femenina bastante molesta que el reconocía bastante bien, levanto su mirada y vio parada enfrente de el a Shizune, la cual era una de las discípulas de Tsunade y le había servido como asistente en sus años como Hokage y ahora en la actualidad por petición de la propia Tsunade le servía a el como asistente debido a su experiencia.

- Hola Shizune – le saludo a esta de forma tranquila y relajada.

La mujer le vio molestamente – Le he estado buscando por todos lados – le contesto seriamente.

Este sonrió por debajo de su máscara – Aaahhhwww… No sabía que me extrañaras tanto – dijo en un tono de broma.

- Tiene mas de veinte documentos esperando para que los lea y firme "Hokage Sama" – le dijo remarcando bastante el titulo que el poseía.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames simplemente por mi nombre y me trates de "tu"? – le pregunto tratando de desviar la conversación.

- Mientras usted sea el Hokage lo seguiré tratando de "usted" así que por favor deje de cambiar el tema y vayamos de una vez a su oficina para que podamos terminar el trabajo de hoy – Le contesto de la manera más amable posible que le permitiera su ya molesto temperamento.

- Tienes que aprender a ser un poco más relajada Shizune, si sigues de esta manera nunca encontraras un novio – El sabia que ese tema claramente hacia molestar a la sensata y razonable Shizune, pero para el, era demasiado divertido ver como ella hacia un esfuerzo por no explotar en ira ante su comentario.

Ella podía sentir como todas sus inseguridades le surgían de golpe, pero no, esta vez no le daría el gusto de verla enojar por ese tema – Si usted no fuera tan flojo yo tendría mas tiempo libre para poder aceptar las muchas invitaciones para salir que me han dado mucho hombres – claramente mintió para poder tratar de hacer que su jefe se sintiera culpable.

Kakashi no necesitaba de su Sharingan para poder saber que ella le estaba mintiendo, para el Shizune era como un libro abierto, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, el ya había logrado a diferenciar el estado de ánimo de la mujer que era de su misma edad con solo observar sus ojos - ¿Acaso el tiempo que pasas conmigo no es lo suficientemente bueno? – Pregunto con un falso tono de herido – Hieres mis sentimientos Shizune.

Shizune batallo fuertemente con la repentina urgencia que tenía de golpear a Kakashi de la misma forma en la que Sakura golpeaba a Naruto cada vez que este colmaba la paciencia de la peli rosa – Para nada Hokage Sama – respondió sarcásticamente, últimamente Kakashi había tomado la molesta costumbre de coquetearle para poder avergonzarla y aprovechar esos momentos para poder escapar, pero esta vez ella le seguiría el juego, no estaba dispuesta en caer de nuevo en sus juegos – Yo ansió totalmente estar lo más que pueda en su hermosa presencia – dijo en el tono más seductor que ella podía manejar.

Esto tomo por completa sorpresa al famoso Kakashi del Sharingan, no por la veracidad de sus palabras sino porque era la primera vez que ella se prestaba a seguirle su juego – Wow Shizune, no sabia que te importara tanto – guardo su libro de la serie Icha Icha en uno de sus bolsillos y se puso de pie – de haberlo sabido antes, te hubiera pedido un beso como recompensa cada vez que terminara de firmar una pila de papeles – dijo la forma mas cotidiana posible, aplicando lo ultimo que había leído en uno de los libros del difunto Jiraiya.

Shizune sintió como todo su rostro se calentaba tras escuchar la palabras de Kakashi, era la primera vez que el le decía algo tan atrevido, bueno, realmente habían pasado años desde la última vez que un hombre le había insinuado que la querían besar. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, claramente esta era una de sus tretas para poder escapar de nuevo, definitivamente no dejaría que el se divirtiera a costa de ella, definitivamente seria ella la que se reiría de el al final del día, así que decidió no ser la que se retractara en este juego – Con gusto le daría un beso Hokage Sama – dijo nerviosamente – Pero usted sabe que yo soy una mujer muy tímida y no me gusta dejarme llevar por mis deseos, pero realmente, si usted terminara a tiempo su trabajo para el día de hoy no podría resistirme a darle un beso – Definitivamente sus palabras servirían como una excelente carnada para obligarlo a terminar de una vez con su maldito trabajo, cruzo por la mente de ella.

Kakashi la observo por un momento, realmente el sabia que la mujer estaba tratando miserablemente de tentarlo, pero el hecho de que ella hiciese el esfuerzo era lo suficiente para que el se dejara caer en su pobre intento de manipulación, sería muy interesante cumplir lo requerimientos de ella para así poder ver que rostro pondría cuando el intentara reclamar su "recompensa" – Esta bien! – dijo enérgicamente – Trabajare muy duro para poder lograr ese beso, cuando llegues a mi oficina veras como he terminado con todos esos documentos – y rápidamente hiso unos sellos y desapareció en medio de una nube de humo.

Shizune se quedo parada sola, completamente asustada por la repentina muestra de energía de su jefe - ¿Porque tengo la sensación de que esto no está saliendo como yo esperaba? – Se pregunto a ella a misma.

Unas dos horas después, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dando los últimos rayos de luz a Konoha, Shizune lentamente asomo su cabeza en la oficina del Hokage – Hokage Sama – susurro tímidamente, escaneo la oficina con sus ojos y para su completo asombro vio la pila de documentos colocados en la bandeja de terminados, en verdad Kakashi había cumplido con su palabra y había terminado con todo su trabajo - ¿Y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer? – Se pregunto a ella misma al tiempo que observo al Hokage dormir tranquilamente en la silla de su escritorio, el se había quitado su manto de Hokage y solo estaba con su uniforme ninja de Konoha.

Calladamente entro a la oficina y camino con cuidadosamente hacia él, Tonton se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo sobre sus piernas, de cierta forma la cerdita se había pasado de ser la mascota de Tsunade a ser la mascota de Shizune y ya que ella pasaba casi todo su tiempo en la oficina del Hokage ya había hecho de la oficina su hogar y para tranquilidad de Shizune esta se había encariñado de Kakashi, Shizune le observo por un momento y noto como su cabellos plateados tomaban una hermosa tonalidad con la luz del sol poniente y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarle el pelo en un gesto cargado de ternura – Vez, cuando te esfuerzas eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas – le susurro tiernamente y antes de que se diera cuenta de sus acciones acerco su rostro al de él y le beso suavemente los labios por encima de su máscara.

De repente pareció que su conciencia había decido regresar a ella y noto lo que ella estaba haciendo y rápidamente retiro su labios de el, solo para ver como los de este estaban abiertos y la miraban con asombro.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos en el momento que sintió algo presionaba gentilmente sus labios y para su asombro noto el hermoso rostro de Shizune que estaba cerca del suyo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kakashi del Sharingan estaba completamente sin palabras, las cosas no sucedieron como él las había planeado.

- Hokage Sama… - dijo nerviosamente y rápidamente tomo a Tonton de la piernas de este y comenzó a reír nerviosamente – Solo venia por Tonton – siguió riendo - Disculpe que le haya molestado mientras dormía – rápidamente se dio vuelta y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando de repente sintió que le tomaban el brazo, volteo su mirada y vio a Kakashi sujetándola de su brazo.

Kakashi no sabía que era lo que le había hecho hacer saltar su silla para tomar a Shizune de su brazo, lo único de lo que él estaba seguro era de que él no podía dejarla ir después de lo que había sucedido – Shizune – el nombre de ella era lo único que salió de su boca, noto rápidamente como lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de ella, rayos, lo último que él quería era verla llorar, se quedo por un momento observándola, su mente aun estaba en blanco, lo único que él podía escuchar el rápido latido de su corazón, ya casi una vida entera el tenia de no sentir esa sensación, poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta lo importante que se había vuelto esta mujer en su vida, estos dos últimos años a pesar de las molestias y dolores de cabeza que le causaba su puesto no deseado de Hokage, el había logrado soportarlos gracias a Shizune, la cual se había convertido en su mano derecha, su amiga, su confidente, al finalizar un largo día lleno de reuniones y papeleo ella siempre le dejaba una taza de té y se retiraba para que el pudiera beberla tranquilo, luego cuando el terminaba ella como un reloj entraba de nuevo a la oficina y para retirar la tasa pero siempre terminaba platicando con el por varias horas hasta que de repente se daban cuanta que había anochecido, esa se había convertido en la rutina diaria de ambos y para ser completamente honestos esa era la parte del día que él esperaba con mas ansias, el poder platicar con ella, jamás en su vida creyó que el volvería a sentir esto por una mujer, cuando según él había cerrado su corazón y jamás dejaría que alguien entrara en el por miedo a perderla, ya que según él, el estaba maldito, todas las personas cercanas a él siempre terminaban muriendo, y esto le asustaba.

Shizune le miraba a él con sus ojos completamente aguados, sentía que su corazón ya se le salía del pecho por la fuerza de sus latidos, jamás en todos los años que tenia de conocerlo se había imaginado que ella besaría a Kakashi Hatake, para ella él no era nada más que un amigo, un amigo con a el cual había tomado un gran cariño en los últimos dos años, un amigo por el cual ella se preocupa mucho, ya no solo trataba de que él tuviera su trabajo al día, sino que ahora ella también trataba de que el descansara lo suficiente y se alimentara correctamente, le preocupaba su salud y cuando no estaba con ella no paraba de pensar si él se encontraba bien, sin darse cuenta Kakashi ocupaba sus pensamientos todo el día. Y de repente la verdad la golpeo de la misma manera que un rayo golpeaba un árbol en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, sin darse cuenta ella estaba completamente enamorada de Kakashi Hatake.

- Shizune… yo – Kakashi trato de hablar, ni siquiera en la última gran guerra ninja se había sentido tan asustado como ahora.

Shizune logro recolectar todo su valor y puso delicadamente su mano sobre la boca de el – No se preocupe Hokage Sama – le susurro – lamento haberle faltado el respeto, usted no tiene de que preocuparse – trago un poco de saliva – mañana mismo pondré mi renuncia, así no tendrá que verme la cara todo los días - rápidamente se quiso dar vuelta para dejar la oficina y correr lo más pronto posible para así poder llorar todo lo que ella deseaba, pero la mano de Kakashi no la dejaba ir, nuevamente le volvió a ver y vio como el ponía su otra mano sobre su rostro.

- No te vayas – le dijo casi suplicando – esta oficina no sería lo mismo sin ti – se acercó mas ella – y yo volvería a ser el mismo Kakashi solitario que era antes, creí que eso era lo mejor para mi, que yo no merecía amar, que todas las personas que se acercaran a mi morirían… ¿Y sabes qué? – Pregunto suavemente – Estaba equivocado, mira a Naruto y Sakura, sin darme cuenta ellos entraron en mi corazón y los dos sobrevivieron una guerra y ahora están juntos y no pueden ser más felices – coloco su frente sobre la de ella – ellos me demostraron que yo no estoy maldito, que yo puedo llegar a amar de nuevo y… Shizune, yo te amo, estos dos últimos años…

- Cállate – le interrumpió Shizune, esta vez ella ya no era capaz de controlar sus lagrimas – solo cállate.

Cerro sus ojos y él se sintió de la misma manera que se sintió la vez que perdió su vida durante el ataque de Pain a Konoha hace un poco más de dos años atrás, no, se sentía aun mucho peor. Lagrimas amenazaban con comenzar a salir cuando de repente sintió como una mano comenzó a bajar su máscara, abrió sus ojos y vio como Shizune observa su ahora descubierta cara.

- Eres más apuesto de lo que imaginaba – ella le dijo con una sonrisa que decoraba su rostro bañado de lagrimas de felicidad.

Sin decir mas, Kakashi corto el espacio que separaban sus labios y suavemente le dio un beso a la mujer más importante de su vida, al principio el beso fue tímido pero poco a poco fue volviéndose más demandante, luego de un par de minutos ambos se separaron para tomar aire.

- Te amo Shizune – dijo felizmente Kakashi.

- Yo te amo aun mucho mas Kakashi – le contesto ella plantándole de nuevo un beso.

Y después de pasar mucho tiempo solos, ambos se dieron cuenta que al fin habían encontrado a esa persona especial la cual los amaría por el resto que les quedara vida.

Fin.


End file.
